


Filth (Akiyama Himori x Reader NSFW)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, K Project - Freeform, NSFW, Shameless Smut, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Pure, unadulterated filth between you and Akiyama.NSFW, masturbation, perfect for anyone thirsty.





	Filth (Akiyama Himori x Reader NSFW)

“That’s it, baby... Just like that...”

Akiyama let his fingers run through your hair as your lips moved up and back down his lengthy shaft, your tongue running along the underside of his hard cock. His eyes focused on you, watching you as you brought a hand to hold the base of his erection. All of the nerves in his solid cock could feel and appreciate the hot, wet cavern that was your mouth, and he couldn’t resist biting his lip as another groan rumbled in his throat. The way that you looked now, on your knees in front of him as your free hand played with your swollen clit, was complete eye candy for the man. He could feel his drive flare up when your eyes opened to look up at him as you continued to suck on his flushed erection, your own moans being muffled by his girthy cock. It was just so... so hot. 

“Oooh, babe~ Be careful with those pretty little eyes of yours... You’ll make me go wild~”

The dark-haired man sat on the bed behind him, and pulled you up into his lap, holding you in place as you stood on your knees, both of them on either side of his thighs. 

“Please... keep touching yourself, you gorgeous girl.”

Giving in to his wishes, you continued your assault on your clit, circling it in fast circles while occasionally going down to rub the length of your slit. Your moans grew in occurrence, accompanying the wet sounds that your pussy made as your fingers teased it for him. Your core ached for him to fill you and open you up; the mere thought of it caused your juices to trickle down your thighs.

His black eyes watched aroused as you toyed with yourself, a sigh of arousal slipping from his mouth. He brought his lips to your stomach, kissing the soft skin, moving his soft lips down your hip, down your thigh in small kisses, his hands holding you steady. He could smell the scent of your musk; sweet, he mused.

“Come here, baby girl~”

He slid your legs so that they bent and you were seated fully in his lap, your sopping cunt resting against his erection. He positioned you with ease and deftly slid you down onto his cock, sheathing himself inside you with a groan. You could feel it as he filled every inch of you, and you couldn’t help but tilt your head back as your sigh of pleasure puffed from your throat, your hands coming up to grip his shoulders.

In a desperate push to get even more of the sweet pleasure, you picked up your hips and rolled them down onto him, feeling his cock exit and re-enter you over and over. His hands ran over your hips to grab your ass, lifting it and pressing it back down as he thrusted up into you in time with your movements, creating a lovely rhythm. With every thrust that he made into you, a cry or gasp of pleasure escaped from your parted lips, and your eyebrows furrowed as the heat grew in your body. The sounds of your moans mixed perfectly with the slick sounds from his cock pressing in and out of your dripping pussy.

You felt him rest his forehead on your shoulder, his hot breath spraying over your already warmed skin as he panted from the arousal that grew in his own gut. You released a sudden cry of arousal when you felt his teeth latch onto your skin in a gentle bite, leaving a ring of light red on the upper part of your tit. You instantly ran your hands up into his hair, gripping it and giving it a gentle tug.

“O-Oh~ H-Himori.... yes... s-so good~”

You brought your legs around his waist, locking your ankles together as you could no longer move of your own accord. It was just too good; his girth was something to behold. The way his thick cock just pushed you open was perfect for you, and he needed very little movement to cause delicious ripples of pleasure to spread throughout you.

“Sh-Shit... I-I’m already so... so close, baby~”

The sound of his heavy voice was like music to your ears; you could hear the low growl that threatened to emerge from his throat, and you were already nearing your limit.

“J-Just... Just a little more~ H-Himori~”

You could feel him pick up his pace beneath you, and the result was heavenly; the tip of his cock rubbed right up against the sweet spot that lay inside you, causing your voice to gain volume as cry burst from your mouth. His strokes up into you were powerful without being fast, but it was just what you needed to cause you to fall over the edge.

With one more thrust, you moaned out loudly as your body convulsed and tensed upon hitting your orgasm, your head being thrown back as white hot pleasure seared through your body. Your dark-haired lover continued his strokes to help you ride it out, when he finally hit his own climax, gritting his teeth as a groan hissed past his teeth, his fingers digging into your ass cheeks. You felt his hot cum spew inside of you, filling you to the brim with his seed.

Your bodies began to unwind from their sudden tightness, and your rested your head on his broad shoulder, satisfaction evident on your face. His dark locks caressed your forehead as you let your arms hang limply around his neck. His arms wrapped around your waist in an intimate hold, gliding easily over your skin from the thin sheen of sweat that covered your bodies.

“Next time... I’m taking you from behind~”


End file.
